Donatello vs Ian Malcom
by Askre5
Summary: Ian Malcolm thought he had seen everything, but when he meets a five foot walking talking turtle who can challenge him on scientific debate it's just too great temptation for him to resist. One-Shot


**A/N:** Story originally written in 2006, reposted on 05/11/2008

This fic is in memory of Michael Crichton, who passed away November 4th 2008. He was with Tolkien my main inspiration in story writing.

This story is a quasi-crossover between Jurassic Park and TMNT. Like the title says, Donatello verus Ian Malcolm, the turtle of science between the cynical mathematician from Jurassic Park.

This is my first ever use of the Mirage comic universe. In other words, this is Mirage Donatello I'm using, so all the turtles have red masks, it's not an error on my part.

I'm using Ian Maclolm from the books, not the movies.

This story takes place about two years after the Lost World: Jurassic park,  
which would leave this story in the Mirage Universe sometime after Volume 2 I guess. Although I am technically speaking thinking more in the terms that it happens sometime after Volume 1 of the comics.

For those who don't know, after Volume 1, Donatello opted to stay and live in the old farmhouse with Splinter in Northampton, while the three other turtles went back to New York to live in the apartment complex April and Casey are running.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

Ian Malcolm, InGen and other related material to Jurassic Park is © Michael Crichton

I don't own them either.

The beginning of Malcolm's lecture is borrowed from faraday . physics . utoronto . ca / PVB / Harrison / Chaos / Chaos . html  
And is © 1998 - 2002 by David M. Harrison

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and Jurassic Park novels and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International Inc/and or Michael Crichton wishes so.

The story, is copyright © 2008 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 _Sum: Ian Malcolm thought he had seen everything, but when he meets a five foot walking talking turtle who can challenge him on scientific debate it's just too great temptation for him to resist._

* * *

 **Donatello vs Ian Malcom**

The lecture room was full; both old and young took every single seat. It was as if everybody in the university was attending this lecture, some people were even forced to stand, so full was the room.

The reason being was the famed mathematician, or infamous like some would call him, Ian Malcolm was doing the lecturing. He had been asked to do a lecture on the chaos theory, in which his main field was, but the man had suspicions that some people would want to ask him about other things.

The tall all black clad man began his mathematic lecture undaunted. Just in case he specifically requested that there would be no questions until the lecture was over.

"The history of the study of chaotic systems exhibits a very common phenomenon in the sciences," he began once everybody was settled and it had quieted down enough. Behind him on a large screen appeared the slides he would need for the lecture.

"When people began to study the systems we discuss below, they seemed utterly disorganized. Thus they were called 'chaotic.' As work progressed, we discovered that hidden in the apparent disorganization was a great deal of structure. The structure shared by all of these systems then became the technical definition of these systems, which we continue to call 'chaotic.' So the technical meaning of _chaos_ now means something quite different from the everyday meaning. Other examples of the same sort of phenomenon centers around words like _energy_ , _momentum_ , etc."

Ian changed a slide with a remote and it showed a picture of what was apparently the earth's orbit around the sun.

"When Newton discovered (or 'invented') the Universal Law of Gravitation, and invented (or 'discovered') Newton's Laws of Motion, he used these two discoveries to solve the problem of a planet such as the Earth in orbit around the Sun. Making the simplifying assumption that the Sun is fixed in space, the solution is that the orbit of the Earth is an ellipse."

The man sighed slightly when spotting a couple of bored faces in the room. Just as he had suspected, some people had not come here for his lecture. Shaking the feeling of dread for future questions, he continued.

It went on and Ian was pleased to see that majority of the people actually took notes. That meant at least a larger portion of the people was interested in what he was jabbing about. As the man was nearing to the end of his lecture, he glanced for some reason to the ceiling.

Ian frowned when thinking he spotted movement in the rafters. However, the man quickly decided he was mistaken and finished the lecture.

"On final note I would like to credit and thank Mr. David M. Harrison of Department of Physics in the University of Toronto for some information and other invaluable help. Now are there any questions?" he released the last word slowly. Several hands were raised and Ian noticed immediately that some of the 'bored' people were among them.

"Unrelated to my accident in Costa Rica several years ago," the mathematician clarified. "And related to today's lecture."

Several hands went down and Ian wasn't terribly surprised. He was tight lipped about that particular incidence and yet some people never gave up asking. Especially conspiracy theorists who naturally thought there was more to it than the official statement.

Ian answered several questions about various areas of the chaos theory before finally calling off all questions. He sighed in relief when people began leaving the room. Few people approached him, thanking him for interesting lecture and tried to sneak in extra questions.

The man started to gather up his papers and closed them in his briefcase. The room was soon almost completely empty, only him and few University people who were taking care of the more technical equipment that had been used.

For some reason he again glanced to the rafters in the ceiling and again could have sworn seeing movement there.

 _Oh come on, it's been two years now since Isla Sorna and you are in Manhattan now,_ he thought shaking his head and walked out of a side door instead of the regular exit. None of the few people still in the room noticed a shadow jumping silently down, concealed by the dark areas of the room and followed the mathematician.

Ian was now in a small hallway that would lead to an exit for University staff. He had access to it since he was a guest lecturer. It was rather dark, only one light on the ceiling.

"Excuse me," a quiet voice suddenly addressed him. The man almost jumped and turned around but all he could see was something that kept to the shadows.

"Yes?" Ian asked warily wondering why the person kept away from the light.

"I wanted to tell you that your lecture was very informative and explained a lot for me about the theory of chaos," the mysterious person said.

"Chaos theory, it isn't exactly a theory of chaos itself," Ian corrected.

"Perhaps so, but it does offer a lot to it. Nothing is predictable," the shadowy figure claimed.

"That is true yes," the man agreed, he kept wondering why the person was apparently staying out of sight. "Say why don't you step a little closer so I can see you?"

"Ah, I rather not. I don't like people to see me too much," the person answered hesitantly. Ian raised an eyebrow at that, now he was even more curious to see the person.

"Look if you have some sort of deformities or are disabled in some way or another, then it really doesn't bother me. I have seen strange things in my life and I doubt you could surprise me," Ian claimed.

"Maybe so but I still rather not, don't worry I mean no harm. I am just very cautious," the person said.

"Well it's always good to be cautious," Ian said then he quickly reached for the light that hung from the ceiling and shone it in the direction of the person.

He had to admit being wrong, the person could surprise him. It wasn't a human the man stared at. It looked like a humanoid turtle, with shell and all. It had brown elbow and kneepads, leather bands were on the wrists, as well he had belt around the waist. Encircled around the head was a reddish colored mask with holes for the eyes. On the back it carried a long staff.

"Ok, I can understand now why you want to be unseen," Ian claimed. The turtle looked a bit annoyed at having been discovered.

"Yes, but I guess the cat is out of the bag," the reptile said and stepped away from the small table that was for some reason in the hallway.

"So you actually are a turtle?" the man asked and the turtle nodded.

"My name is Donatello," he introduced himself. "And if you really must know I was exposed to a chemical when I was a baby turtle many years ago that transformed into my present state."

Ian noticed now the small size of the turtle. He wasn't much bigger than five feet, maybe few inches more. Yet he was obviously very fit. The man could only wonder at his strange gear but it was clear to him that the creature was strong.

"So you are a result of an extreme and quick mutation," the mathematician asked, Donatello raised an eye ridge.

"Yeah, well yes I'm a mutant. But why do you call it extreme?" the turtle wondered.

"Well that's what evolution just is, mutation, but very slow. Yours had to be quick and thus extreme," the man explained.

"That is a good point, but I went from just a regular Red-Eared Slider, _Trachemys Scripta Elegans,_ to my present form thanks to a chemical. My mutation was pretty unnatural, artificial," the turtle pointed out.

Ian raised an eyebrow in surprise. Was the turtle actually challenging him on a debate? It showed clear intelligence and apparent knowledge, even said his species name by the Latin classification. The man looked around, nobody in sight and he had to admit it would be interesting to learn just how knowledgeable this turtle was.

"What exactly is a natural mutation? Let's take a distant cousin of yours the Galapagos tortoise for an example, it's was probably just a small tortoise species when it arrived on the islands but is now a giant among reptiles. It was thrust from its usual environment and into a new one. It was forced to evolve and thus forced to mutate," Ian decided to test the waters first. He noticed that the turtle grinned slightly; apparently he had hit on a ground of interest.

"Ah but the tortoise wasn't placed there by humans, it probably drifted there from the mainland by driftwood. Yes it was forced to adapt to its new habitat but its 'mutation' wasn't artificial and really only increased its size and changed the shape of the shell," Donatello responded. Ian nodded satisfied. This might actually prove interesting.

"Ok fair enough, but you weren't tampered with were you? You were not created at a lab," the man wondered. The turtle shook his head.

"No, it was an accident," the turtle explained. "A canister of radioactive chemical got into the sewers that I had fallen into along with my three brothers. We were bathed in it before being rescued by the person we call our father. He taught us how to survive."

"Wouldn't then you say your mutation was accidental?" Ian asked and Donatello nodded.

"But by artificial means, the chemical was created by people… well aliens actually who were stranded on earth," the turtle told him.

"Hm, your story shows a good way how chaos theory works," Ian said, causing Donatello to raise both eye ridges.

"You say the canister accidentally got into the sewers and you and your brothers fell into the same sewers. Now nobody could have predicted that the canister would contain this kind of chemical, safe for those who made it, nor could any have predicted that you would survive the fall and get bathed in it, causing you to mutate. More likely story would have been that you were killed in the fall, or some sewer rats made dinner out of you before you could be rescued by your father," the man explained.

"My father is a rat," the turtle said but frowned. "Damn, nobody could have predicted that."

"Exactly," Ian pointed at him. "Nobody could have predicted that, for some reason instead of eating you and your brothers for his own survival, he saved you. Unpredictable behavior, essence of chaos."

"So if I rethink the scenario from a neutral standpoint. The fall could actually have killed us, that I know but dry leaf and other debris broke it. We could have easily probably crawled away from the chemical instead of going into it, and then there is our father who took pity on us instead of eating us. Man you got it right, there is no way anybody could have seen this coming," Donatello sounded impressed.

"Ok we have gone from accidental mutation to how chaos theory works for my origins. I have to admit I wasn't expecting to debate with you Professor Malcolm," the turtle said with a slight grin.

"Another unpredictable behavior," Ian nodded. "I have to admit that you have impressed me with your intelligence."

"Well my brothers' call me the braniac, I like to call myself turtle of science. Science interests me and I like to wonder about things, I was recently introduced to chaos theory which is why I risked going to see your lecture. I was rather intrigued by it," Donatello told the man.

"So it was you who I spotted up there in the rafters," the man said, the turtle grinned slightly.

"Ah, I guess you saw me when I was trying to see the slides better, I was taking notes." Donatello patted few papers that were tucked in his belt.

"I hope you got good ones, I have the habit of going slow so people have a better chance of writing notes," Ian said nodding. He gestured to the exit.

"I'm afraid I really must be going, I have a dinner date with a friend and I need to get myself prepared for it," he said. "But it was a pleasure meeting you, Donatello."

"Pleasure to meet you too, Professor Malcolm, I'll walk with you out. Its dark outside by now and my brothers are actually waiting somewhere outside for me. I'm visiting them as well here in New York," the turtle said. The man glanced at his wristwatch and saw that indeed it was getting late, so he simply nodded.

They walked to the exit that was only just behind the human. Outside was indeed beginning to get dark and enough shadows for Donatello to easily hide in. The area outside the building was pretty much deserted or so Ian thought.

"Like I said, it was a pleasure meeting with you Donatello. I'm glad my rambling appeals to more species than humans," Ian said with a grin and shook hands with the turtle. He turned and would have walked away if three more turtles hadn't stood in his way.

"Oh, hi guys," Donatello noticed them too and smiled uneasily.

Ian noticed that they all wore red masks, although it was hard to tell in the dim lit environment. The turtles also all had different weapons. The one in front had straps going over his right shoulder holding up sheathes for two swords. One had what looked like forked knife like weapons, the other had sticks linked together by a chain.

The sword turtle narrowed his eyes on Ian and then glanced at Donatello who was nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Donatello, care to explain why you exposed yourself to that man?" he asked in firm voice. Ian saw that the turtle with the fork like weapons sneered a bit; the other turtle on the other hand seemed to be smiling.

"Well, it was accidental. I kind of wanted to have a few minutes discussion with him, I stuck to the shadows but he managed to see who I was. We had very interesting debates," the staff-wielding turtle explained. The sword turtle sighed with hint of frustration. He then glanced at Ian.

"Can we trust that you keep silent about us?" he asked.

"Oh I'm sure if I can keep silent about genetically engineered Dinosaurs, I can keep silent about four mutant turtles," Ian told them. Now all the mutants stared at him surprised.

"So the rumors about you are true?" Donatello asked slack jawed. "And the InGen disaster on Isla Nublar actually did happen?"

"Yes," the man said between his teeth. "And yes I was bitten by a Tyrannosaurus."

"We can trust him about this, he's been denying any knowledge about InGen or anything related to its bankruptcy for years," the staff-wielding turtle told his brothers.

"What exactly is this InGen Disaster?" the sword turtle asked.

"Short version, InGen was founded by John Hammond for the purpose of genetically engineer and pretty much recreate long dead life forms. Their target was Dinosaurs. They did manage to clone and engineer live Dinos, and planned to do a theme park on Isla Nublar an island off the coast of Costa Rica. I was invited over there for a weekend to consult on it. I was aware of this project for some time and always said it would be a complete failure, like it was. The Dinos escaped captivity and caused mass chaos. Handful of people, me included, barely escaped alive. As far as I know all the Dinos on Nublar were destroyed. Few years later I with few other scientists discovered that another island Isla Sorna was the actual island used by InGen. It was the factory; Isla Nublar was just a front. Again we escaped barely, as far as I know, the Dinos on Sorna are still alive," the human explained.

"Wow," said the chain stick turtle.

"Wait, yer telling me that there are Dinos actually alive on an island?" the fork-weapon turtle asked almost letting out a mocking chuckle.

"And here I am talking with four mutated _Trachemys Scripta Elegans,_ tell me which is more unbelievable, that or cloned Dinosaurs," Ian challenged him. That seemed to shut the fork-weapon one up. The sword turtle smiled slightly and gave his apparently grumpy brother a glance.

"Got you there, didn't he Raphael?" he asked in a low voice. Raphael just grumbled something.

"As much as I would enjoy continuing to discuss with you all I really have to get going, I'm already late for a date," Ian said glancing down to Donatello and then at his brothers again.

"You can trust me that I'll keep my mouth shut. Beside, I am not exactly very popular in the scientist community and many would love to see me loose all credibility. I think they would have me declared cracked if I began talking about four walking talking turtles," he said.

"Very well, we have to get going ourselves," the sword turtle said with a nod. Ian turned once more to Donatello.

"Ok, for the third time, pleasure to meet you," he said. Donatello nodded.

Ian glanced to where the other turtles were but now they were gone. The man immediately looked in Donatello's direction but that particular turtle had disappeared too.

 _Ok, that was interesting,_ the human thought and looked around. By the looks of it he was now alone. He shrugged and decided that this was best kept unanswered. Even he had limits to what he wanted to know.

Up on the rooftop glancing down and watching the man leave were four mutant turtles. Donatello sighed slightly; he had really liked the debate with Malcolm in the hall. It wasn't everyday he spoke with people that shared his interests.

"That was a big risk you took Don," his sword wielding brother, Leonardo spoke. He too was watching Ian walking towards the parking lot.

"Well, he saw me before I could duck out of sight. There was little I could do, but I had my suspicions about him. There had been heavy rumors about his involvement with InGen and I guessed that he would keep silent about mutant turtles," Donatello answered.

"Never the less ya can't take chances like this, what if he hadn't been involved in this whatever he spoke off?" Raphael growled.

"It would probably have been more disastrous if I had tried to run away, he probably would have then reported his sighting." Donatello looked at his more temperamental brother. "Look, Professor Malcolm didn't lie about being unpopular in the scientific community. I have red about him before, he is very controversial mathematician and many old-school scientists really would like to see him out of the field. I'm pretty sure he rather not start speaking about four mutant turtles, just like he said."

"Let's just drop it; it's too late now anyway. Let's go home, I take it you are returning to Northampton tomorrow?" Leonardo asked Donatello.

"No I'll stay a day more," the staff-wielding turtle said. His brother nodded and the turtles disappeared from the roof.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A** **/N:** For those who have seen only the movies, Ian Malcolm is much more reluctant to admit his involvement in what happened in Jurassic Park in the novel Lost World than in the movie where he tried to take his story to the paper.

Which is why I figured he would not find it hard to simply shut up about four mutant turtles. Especially since in the novels it is stated that Ian Malcolm is not very popular among his peers, so if he were to go blabbering about four giant turtles, he would probably quickly loose all credibility.

This story was also originally supposed to be several one-shots with Ian and Don dissing it out. However, I never managed to get working on another debate, so for all intent and purposes this story will remain a one-shot.


End file.
